rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin
Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up is an a cappella mash up song of all the famous Austin & Ally songs, sung by the Austin & Ally Cast. This song is sung in Glee Clubs & Glory when Austin, Trish, and Dez join Ally's glee club at Marino High called The B-Sharps. In the episode, Austin and Ally fight over how they want to run the club. Austin wants to sing more upbeat songs and add more of a rhythm to them, along with some dancing. Ally wants to stick to the classics. The two are eventually kicked out of the glee club for fighting too much. But once Dez takes over and ruins The B-Sharps, the two make up and rejoin the glee club. In the end of the episode, they sung this a cappella mash up featuring over 10 songs by Austin and Ally. This song will be featured on the Disney Channel album, Disney Channel: Play It Loud and was released early on iTunes. It was arranged, produced and mixed by Marco Marinangeli. Lyrics Ally: There's no way I can make it without ya Do it without ya Be here without ya Austin: It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know Austin and Ally: I-I-I-I own this dream Cause I-I-I-I got you with me Austin: Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel! (Transitions to Can You Feel It) All: Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Feel it, feel it (Transitions to A Billion Hits) Ally: Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get (Transitions to Illusion) Austin: Step right up on the stage Free yourself from the cage Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion (Transitions to I Got That Rock And Roll) Trish: I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll Yeah, yeah I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol Yeah, yeah C'mon and dance to my flo-o-ow Yeah, yeah 'Cause I got What I got Don't you know I got that rock n' roll (Transitions to Heard It on the Radio and Na Na Na (The Summer Song)) All: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na) Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na) Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah) Oh, oh, oh (Transitions to Finally Me) Dez: I'm finally me Got everything I need What you get is what you see, I, I, I'm finally me And I've never felt so free There's no one else that I'm trying to be I'm finally me (Transitions to Not a Love Song and Heart Beat) All: Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay) It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah) (Transitions to Steal Your Heart) Austin: Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart (Transitions to Don't Look Down) All: Don't look down, down, down, down Sunhee: (singing in Korean) Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal (Down, Down, Down, Down) (Transitions to Can't Do It Without You) All: Ohhhhh There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you) Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) Be here without you, out you, out you Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs